Forlornly Happiness
by Lavender Potter
Summary: Family, friends, adventure and love fill the lives of the next generation. After an attack in Diagon Alley, life becomes intimidating and fearful, especially for the Potters, Weasleys and their unexpected family friends- the Malfoys.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **clearly I'm no J.K Rowling

**A/N:** So I have decided to re-write Forlornly Happiness because I wasn't at all happy with it. I haven't changed this chapter though.. I've decided to bring in points of view. I hope you prefer it.

**Forlornly Happiness**

**Prologue**

"You really shouldn't worry, Al," Rose Weasley whispered to her cousin as they sat down in a lone compartment at the end of the Hogwarts Express; the scarlet train having rounded the corner from platform 9 ¾ where her family stood at the end waving goodbye. "Victoire told me that the houses are sorted by personalities. For example, Gryffindors are very brave and noble, where as Hufflepuffs are really quiet and shy."

Albus Severus Potter sat on the blue checked seats quiet, playing with his hands; a habit he obtained from his father when he was deep in thought just as Albus was now. "I don't feel very brave at the moment though Rosie," he whispered.

Rose leaned in towards her cousin, words not needed to console her favorite cousin. He leaned his head on her shoulder, closed his emerald green eyes and all of a sudden burst out laughing: "Teddy and Victoire! Imagine that- we would be related to Scorp-"

Right on queue Scorpius Malfoy entered the compartment, blushing at the intimacy he felt in the compartment. "Can I join you? I'd rather be at the other end of the train to some people I dislike and this compartment was fairly empty..."

Scorpius Malfoy was nothing like a boy her age Rose had ever seen before. His eyes were silver and seemed like deep pools of emotion and his hair was the pretties colour blonde; compared to her scarlet hair that hung straight in layers around her face that housed brown eyes alike her mothers. _Why would dad say I had to beat such a stunning person in everything; he seems so… captivating…_snapping out of her fantasy Rose smiled at the young man and looked down. Albus smirked at his cousin, her open book pages told _this_ particulars quality about herself quite well.

"Go ahead mate. I'm Albus, this is my cousin Rose."

Scorpius extended his hand grateful, sneaking a glance at Rose, and grasped the boys hand firmly. "How's it going?"

"I'm scared like Merlin's holey socks; James is such an arse!" ejaculated Albus. He could imagine his family's faces if the sorting hat yelled 'SLYTHERIN'.

"James is his older brother," Rose supplied to Scorpius, her sanguine qualities revealing themselves. "He is really …"

From his seat across from the two cousins Scorpius smiled, understanding perfectly. His elder brother Kane, the year above, was a real torment. "…just like a brother is supposed to be; yeah my brother's the same."

Sharing something in common the trio chatted animatedly, getting to know each other well until the compartment grew dark and the train slowed to a stop.

____________________________________________

James laughed loudly as Victoire retold a joke Teddy had told her about a white dementor and Nearly-Headless Nick. Exiting the train was always its normal hub-bub and having something to laugh at while feeling incredibly guilty and giddy was always a moment he took happily.

"James!" cried a voice he and his cousins knew so well. "Mum wanted me to remind you that McGonagall organized an appointment for them to discuss your behavior last semester and that is she gets _another_ letter home you aren't coming home for Christmas!"

Everyone in earshot laughed and James groaned. "You are quite the trouble maker aren't you potter," Kane Malfoy sneered, as he passed with his 'posse' stepping into the carriage he was about to enter. "Such a disappointment it would be, having to pack your bags as soon as you arrive."

"Shove off Malfoy. C'mon," he said, and he and his mates entered the Thestral drawn carriage that rolled up after Kane's left. It moved along as James' seven friends filed into the carriage and closed the door.

"Good luck Albus! Slytherin could use someone as intelligent as you!" he shouted out the window.

"You're so mean, James," Samantha Browne whispered to him, before giggling quite loudly.

"I try," he smiled, gazing at his brother and cousin's backs that were facing Professor Tooble in awe.

_________________________________

"After we reach the great hall," Professor Tooble said, his dirty blonde hair combed in a side part clashing with the deep brown shade of his eyes. "You will be sorted into your houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Then you must sit with your house and at the end of the feast your house prefects will show you your dormitories. But now we must go to the boats."

Amanda Chang raised her hand. "Will it … hurt?"

Nearly all her fellow peers laughed, except for Albus, who was to busy trying to flatten his black hair that looked exactly like his fathers. His brow furrowed in concentration, oblivious to everyone whom was entering a boat.

"C'mon Al. There's only one boat left and Scorpius-"she said his name in a soft tone-"and I aren't going to wait for you any longer. Your hair is fine and if it helps I saw some third year Hufflepuffs admiring your bottom."

Scorpius laughed as Albus blushed. "Okay I'm finished. Let's get this stuff over with; so looking forward to it. James will love the embarrassment I feel."  
The trio laughed as the boat moved soundlessly towards the castle that would soon determine the way their lives will change over time.


	2. fifth year

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own harry potter, but I own the story line and the characters you don't recognize. [I forgot to say this in previous chapter btw]

**A/N** the first chapters short in length but long in words. If you enjoy it review it and tell your friends please? I also haven't altered the story line from chapters one and two but I changed the POVs and added more detail. This is Five years after the prologue.

________________________________

**Scorpius' POV**

"Argh! Get it off me!" Rose cried out, her silky red hair coming out of its braid. "Hugo get it off! Now!"

The fourth year was laughing and said something like 'just like dad' and he picked it up in his hand and put it on the wall outside the window on Gryffindor tower. "You're the biggest wimp…"

James high-fived Hugo, whose hair had grown longer over the Christmas break and the natural blond highlights in his hair faded. Rose remained in the corner of the circular room emblazed with red and gold, which she backed into when Hugo had levitated a spider off the wall onto her lap. "That was not funny!"

"Actually it was hilarious cous', and you know it. Even Scorp thought it was funny." Albus was trying to take the attention off himself, like his father Harry had always tried to do. In fact I had found this hilarious but wasn't going to admit it. I let out a soft groan.

"Oh did he? Then why isn't he pissing himself? What do you think dad would say? Imagine if you _mailed _him a spider. What would his reaction be?" implying the rhetorical question that (Lily was dumb enough to answer with: '_he'd go mental.'_) was definitely a sign saying Rose Molly Weasley was annoyed.

"Rose just drop it. You know he was fooling around," I said.

She turned to face me. "Oh I'll tell you what to drop! Drop this stupid act and ask out Emma already! We all know you've been dying too!"

"What!? _You_ of all people know she's just one of my best friends. Rosie you're over reacting! I've known her forever!" I cried. _Seriously, why would I?_

"Yeah Rose, plus Emma wouldn't say yes," James blurted out - his eyes darting around.

"Whatever. I'm going for dinner," she turned and hurried out the room, the fat lady was heard yelling out _'if it was a boy honey, its okay to cry.'_ Everyone turned to face each other confused and sat in the seats that they had previous left covered in books; OWLs were approaching and things were getting tense.

"I don't know how Victoire and Teddy handled their _OWL_s but with all the mood swings the girls are supplying I think its funny that they expect us to be able to pass," Albus complained, attempting to flatten his hair like always.

"I agree," James said and then he started to play with his snitch, distracted from his work. "I mean Emma? Come on... She's too close as a friend..."

Albus' and my eyes met. Smirking Albus said: "Aah, it's good to be back, the snow is melting and I'm dying to have a go on my new broom. Want to join me James?"

"Sure brother-" he smirked and caught the snitch that flew away from him –" but only _after_ you ask out Gloria."

Albus practically choked on air. "EEW! No thanks…"

"Why so mean potter? She is really quite stunning," I said, indeed she was, but the only thing was that she was always trying to get Albus alone and in his eyes he couldn't bare what might happen.

____________________________

**Rose's POV**

I sat by myself at the Gryffindor table that night, and finishing dinner quickly, I left the great hall at only 7.30 when it had started at 7.

My normal ritual when annoyed was to read _Hogwarts: a History_ but tonight seemed like no other night. I could feel it in the air. I'd felt this before somewhere…

Albus excused himself as soon as he saw me stand, he had watched me the whole night and no one noticed when I left except him, which was usually how it went.

He ran to catch up with me, somehow I was known to walk fast without noticing. "Rosie! Wait up!"

I turned around a little confused, being pulled out of deep thoughts about where I could of felt this before. My face fell. _Why him? Couldn't it be-_

"ARGH! RUN ROSIE!" Albus cried as a loud bang erupted from the large oak doors beside us, leading to the grounds. As soon as I heard it I placed the feeling: Danger.

*_flashback*_

"_Aunt Ginny? Are you alright?" Teddy asked as all five children heard her gasp, his hair changing to a pure white and his eyes an innocent blue. The smile that was previously on his face from laughing at Rosie's impression of Victor Krum, erased._

_She was leaning against the sink facing the window that over looked her garden in Godrics Hallow. Her face was screwed up with pain and she had her arms wrapped around her abdomen. _

_Rose felt this weird sensation go through her as she knew something was happening. _

_Mrs. Potter breathed in pain: "Get... Harry..."_

_Panicking at what to do Teddy decided to Floo to the Burrow and tell Mrs. Weasley who knew he was arriving by looking at her second clock that had all the names of her son-in-laws, daughter-in-laws and grandchildren's names that were written on the hands of the clock. Teddy's pointed at 'Traveling' and then the 'Burrow'._

_Molly had moved over to the fire place to await his arrival and was surprised to see the look on his face._

"_Wha-" she started to ask but Teddy cut her off._

"_Quick- its Aunt Ginny!"_

_Meanwhile Ginny had positioned herself to sit on the ground with her back against the kitchen cupboards. Rose was holding one of her hands and Victoire the other. That feeling still there as Ginny Potter passed out._

_*end flashback*_


	3. bang

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer **I only own the characters and places and plot. J. wrote Harry potter. ©2009 this story

**A/N **_Vorle Mortle _is how I chose to spell the words Barty Crouch junior cried in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire because I couldn't find any other ways to say what the curse is.

_______________________________

**Third Person POV**

Petrified with fear, Rose Weasley's face drained of all color. Albus kept tugging on her hand so they could run away from the huge great doors to the north east courtyard, while some brave students peaked around the corner of the great hall's doors to see what the banging was.

"_Vorle Mortle!" _they heard a voice cry, and a screech from the skies that no one knew was the noise for something that meant death twenty-four years previously.

The huge oak doors banged again and flashes of light were seen from under the door. "Someone's trying to get in," Albus whispered. "Run Rosie!"

Coming back to her senses instead of running, Rose pulled her 11 and a ¼ inch wand from inside her robes. Albus mirroring her action; they held hangs and turned to face the doors. Another frightful band and the doors creaked slowly as the hinges snapped one by one, the doors falling directly in front of the cousins' feet, a look of fury upon Professor McGonagall's face.

From their Peripheral vision they saw students, teachers and ghosts run to the Great hall's doors; every student drawing their wands; all houses united as one.

The hall was silent as everyone faced the masked man who was the cause of the disruption- a skull whose serpent tongue slithered out its mouth, hung in the sky above him. "I'm back…"

Shock filled Scorpius Malfoy's face as he remembered the sound of his long dead grandfather's voice… _How?_

________________________________

**Scorpius' POV**

"_Scorpius, Scorpius!"_ Rose Weasley's voice proclaimed over the hustle and bustle of people that crowded around my limp body. Stirring, my eyes fluttered opened for a second, glimpsing the deep brown of her eyes that were nearly the same color as the freckles that were on the tip of her nose. Closing my eyes again I sighed and reached up to feel the lump forming on my cranium.

"Rose? What happened? I remember seeing you run out of the hall, Albus following you and then there was a huge band and that's all I remember," while mumbling, my head rolled to the left.

Rose examined my face that was screwed up in pain. Sorrow clouded her face; _this was all_ my _fault, she shouldn't be sad. _She reached up and slowly traced my face from forehead to chin with the tips of her left hand. I shivered as she whispered to me. "Some idiot tried breaking into the castle. You fainted. They caught him. They're saying it was an ex-death eater. When you fainted you hit your head fairly hard."

I tried to sit up but a firm hand pushed me back down. Opening my eyes again I realized it wasn't just rose consoling me; James, Albus, Alice, Ruby, Tim, Emma, Lily, Hugo, Hamish, Professor Tooble, McGonagall and Longbottom were there as well as some faces I remembered but hadn't had the opportunity to speak to before. The hand belonged to both Albus and Hamish, my best friends.

"Yeah, sounds like me… faint at the source of the problem." I said after a pause. _This couldn't be any more embarrassing. I could have sworn that voice belonged to Grandfather Lucius. But I had already fainted by then, was I dreaming?_

"Actually, you didn't faint at your own accord; you see, Emma confounded you as you stood up to run after Albus and Rose," Hamish Finnegan, who shared a dorm in Gryffindor's tower with Albus, Timothy Thomas and myself for the past five years, supplied.

"Shut-up Hamish, for crying out loud!" Emma hissed, before dinner we had gotten into an argument about our trustfulness within our friendship. "Scorp, it was an accident; well no that's a lie, I was just worked up about our argument earlier."

Rolling onto my stomach and climbing onto my knees, then to my feet I stumbled and Rose caught me, her chaser skills stepping in. Leaning on her for support Professor McGonagall told everyone to return to their seats and for Rose to help me back to Gryffindor common room.

Being a very obedient and intelligent prefect, Rose had used one of her own spells to help me glide instead of walk. "This makes it easier."

"Rose, I want to thank yo-"

"There's no need," she interrupted after she had laid me on the red floral sofa before the fire, after telling the Fat lady '_spagerroti ghoul'_. "Are you warm enough? Do you want a blanket? Maybe something to drink?"

"I'm fine… bloody git Emma is though," I huffed then added: "You don't have to stay by me Weasley," I stated coldly. Rose flinched at the coldness I showed her. _Dammit._ "Sorry…"

"No its fine," she replied shakily, getting to her feet. "I'm tired anyway. See-you."

She turned to leave the common room and took the stair case to her dormitory. Not even I was thick enough to miss the glisten in her eyes.

"Ros-" too late, I stopped mid word. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

______________________________________

**Third Person POV**

There was a silent tap on the door as Rose Weasley lay in her four-poster, staring at the canopy above her.

"_Rosie? Are you awake?_" a feminine voice gently hushed into the darkness.

Typical of Alice, Rose's best friend, to come check on her, also being able to read Rose openly like Albus came in handy. Alice's white-blonde hair looked simply radiant in the darkness of the room.

"_Scorpius told me what he said. He's really remorseful. Just hear me out, okay?" _she tried again.

Rose Weasley sniffed in the darkness. "Why should I? Malfoy is like a banshee in Antarctica, not something I wish to stumble upon, let alone talk about."

Feeling the mattress sink to her left, Rose rolled onto her left side, giving Alice her back. Alice lay on her bed next to her as whispered into her ear: "_if he was such a git, why did he get up to follow you before the bang? Like it or not Malfoy cares about you, exactly the way you care for him."_

"_I know, and that's what scares me. I'm fifteen years old, Alice, and the only person my entire life that I have felt the way I do right now, just hurt my feelings deeply."_ Rose rolled to face her best friend and looked deep into her deep brown eyes.

Mumbling like this for the rest of the evening, even after Ruby and Emma had joined the dorm to rest, the girls fell asleep both dreaming happily. Alice Thomas, Rose Weasley, Ruby Chang and Emma Patil's snores soon filled the circular room.

______________________________

**A/N** good or bad? Btw if you haven't caught on the prologue is set five years before and it is now 24 years after the death of Tom Riddle. So Rose and Albus' fifth year…


	4. love&laughter

**Chapter three**

**Third Person POV**

Rose couldn't help but continue to sneak glances at Scorpius, it seemed noticing how the color of his hair highlighted his mouth, the following morning. They sat at opposite sides to the tables and opposite ends of their group of friends. The morning post was announced by the screech of an owl and Hugo was laughing at James, who still received three letters a week from his mother and father. Today in fact was one of the letters.

Before James Sirius Remus Potter began to read the letter that Sandy (the potter's previously bought, Tawny owl) delivered to him from his beak, and after passing his brother and sister's letter to him he felt a pang of home sickness, as he saw his mom's running writing on the envelope.

_My dearest son, _

_  
Your father and I hope you have begun to enjoy your time back at Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays. We were very worried when your father received the patronus from Professor Longbottom when the intruder tried to infiltrate the castle. We were informed that Scorpius was confounded by Emma and please warn him to be careful._

So son, are there any witches out there that have caught your attention? Perhaps Emma or Alice? Be safe, and don't get into trouble. Remember what McGonagall said about getting into any trouble, your pocket money for the Hogsmede trip is in the envelope along with Albus' and Lily's.

_Love you all the Fire whisky in the world,  
Mum and Dad  
xx_

James' day was immediately light up by the kind words his mother shared. She definitely knew how to read her son. His eyes flickered towards Emma, their eyes met for an awkward moment but before she could admire his smile she looked down and started an animated conversation with Lily about her letter.

"Here's your pocket money for Hogsmede. Don't spend it all at once!" James informed Albus and Lily, who were sitting next to each other across from himself.

"'Sif I wood," Albus laughed, some of his bacon and cheese omelet hanging out his mouth.

"Eew, we don't want to see what the Hogwarts express would look like if it was controlled by ghosts!" Ruby gagged. Funnily enough Hamish was the only one who seemed to find this funny; usually everyone was laughing at him, like when he blew up the Potions room in third grade when they had to brew the Draught of Living Death, but instead they stared at him funnily.

"Okay well I'm bloated; I have a free period first up so I'm going to cram in some studying and start that easy Professor Camelot set for us."

"Um, you have a lil' bit of…" Scorpius murmured while shyly pointing to the side of his mouth.

"Oh, um… thanks. Later guys! Wanna join me Roobs?" secretly only Ruby and Rose knew that when Rose referred to her as Roobs Rose needed to talk to her.

Roobs beamed. "Sure,"

She took one last glance at Hamish before linking arms with rose and they left for the library.

____________________________________

**Rose's POV**

"You think you _what_?" Ruby cried; trying to hush her I moved my arms like a bird to show to shut-up and listen. Ruby paused and looked at where we had saw Madam Pince's head appear moments before.

"Shh! I think I like Scorpius!" I hissed. "If you say a word I'll hex you before you can say Merlin's granny's dirty knickers!"

"Okay, Okay… when did you realize?" Ruby prodded, her fingers entwined in her strawberry blonde ringlets. She unintentionally leaned in towards me, imitating myself. I could feel myself turn red.

Ruby's 'awe' was cut short by a voice.

"What are you two gossiping about? My good looks?" Freddie interrupted. Freddie was George and Angelina Weasley's eldest son. He had very dark brown hair and a pale face, emblazed with freckles. "Merlin, it's good to be back from Romania."

Gasping, I turned knowing the sound of my favorite person's voice. "You're back!" I sung in perfect harmony while jumping up and hugging him. "How's Uncle George? Auntie Angie? Beth?"

"Beth's unpacking; Mum and Dad are house hunting, and I-" he beamed, taking a seat at the square table piled with our leather bound books, "- came looking for you as soon as I arrived."

You see, Fred's family had moved to Romania to help Charlie and Erin with the dragons, six years back. Becoming too settled they moved there but I guess they moved back to London after Uncle Charlie decided to work at Gringots with Uncle Bill; to be home with his family, settle down, and have kids. Uncle George had opened a joke shop there and his best friend, Lee Jordan, took care of one back home.

"It's been too long. Come and see James, Albus, Hugo and Lily!" I squealed, taking his hands in mine.

"Yes go on!"

"If I must…" he pretended to grumble. "But only if I get to stun a Slytherin on the way."

___________________________________

"What do you have first Amelia?" I heard Victoire ask, as she reached over Albus to grab an apple, which received a scowl from him and a hit.

"Watch it!" Scorpius cried when the apple slipped from Victoire's hand and hit him on the head. But no one listened to him because everyone had followed her line of vision to us three adolescents approaching them.

"'Sup?" Freddie's attempt at being a muggle caused giggling down the table.

"Who are you?" Hamish asked, taking the words right our of Emma and Scorpius' mouths, by the looks on their faces. I noticed Scorpius' eyes linger on our clasped hands, and let go suddenly.

"Fred! When did you get here?" Albus inquired, his green eyes taking in the height of the seventh year.

After telling his story to everyone James introduced everyone around the table:

"Hugo, Lily, Hamish, Alice, Ruby, Rose, Victoire, Albus, Scorpius, Tim – Alice's twin and Aunty Luna's son, Amelia, Samantha, Emma and of coarse me."

"Pleasure," he extended his hand to all the non-family people. "By the way James, McGonagall put me in your dorm since you're all alone with Hugo," said Fred.

For some reason I noticed Fred wouldn't stop looking at Scorpius, whom offered me a seat beside him.

"Wicked," Hugo and James said in sync, probably imagining all the late nighters they could pull, I suppose.

For the next half hour Fred's eyes lingered on us; this didn't go unnoticed by Timothy who had developed a thing for me. Every time our elbows bumped and we would flush, the two boys' faces grew a deeper shade of red.

"So Rose, I hope you haven't been dating anyone while I've been gone. You know what will happen to the poor bloke if you have," he ran a finger across his neck and pulled a face. I shivered.

Everyone chuckled except Scorpius and me, who instead of turning a shade of red, turned green. Under the table he nudged my hand and entwined our fingers. This calmed me as I could feel our pulses running in sync.

_________________________________

**Albus' POV**

Catching onto the closeness of the two James winked at Freddie and decided suggested Rose goes back to the Library and study.

"I decided I'm still a little bit puckish…" her eyes flickered to my best mate." Plus I know all the ingredients in the three potions Professor Tooble wants us to study. I need to relax."

"Bull sh-" I was cut off by Scorp, but even my best mate couldn't get away from me tonight.

"Agreed."

All of us boys, excluding Scorp, stared at the two who had struck up a conversation on what they think would show up in the Astronomy exam.

"Do they even realize how vile and disgusting they are? The make Great aunt Muriel look civil," Hugo announced, not even bothering to keep quiet, and then taking a sip from his goblet. "I thought she had mums tact, obviously not though."

"I don't think they have a clue. I thought she hated him for some reason?" Tim asked me.

"Why would I know? He was too tired to leave the couch last night and when I got back from dinner he was already asleep," I said simply. When Rose giggled I tried not to gag. _This_ was a whole different person to the book lover I know.

"Well I think it's sweet. I wish I could find somebody I could talk to like that. Have someone to cry on, to escort me to class. It'd be nice..." Amelia said curtly.

"She has me and Ruby to do that for her," Tim grumbled quietly. _Pathetic_.

"Pull your head out of your bum. She has a guy best friend, a girl best friend and now has both in Scorp," Ruby said. "For example, a guy best friend is someone to make her laugh, that's Albus and James and Freddie. She has a girl best friend to do everything else with and a special someone that's everything and more."

_Whoa. That was deep. And as much as I hate to admit it- true._ Fred's face seemed to mirror mine and we let the conversation drop. _Do I have a girl best friend? Rose? Vic? Emma? Lily? I don't know… but Scorp has me, Emma and now… Rose._

"Can't wait to see dad's face when he finds out," snickered Hugo. For a moment I could just picture it: Uncle Ron's hair blowing everywhere, his face and ears red, his fists clenched, feet shoulder width apart.

Laughing uncontrollably at this, Fred tried to speak but it turned into laughter and soon we were all clutching our sides in pain, unable to stop. Fifteen minutes McGonagall came over.

"Time to go to first class boys."

Shockingly everyone had left the tables except some teachers and James, Fred, Hugo and I. Sighing we heaved ourselves up and hurried off to our first classes all alone, me towards the Greenhouses luckily because Uncle Neville, I mean Professor Longbottom, likes me. Also what is good is that Rose isn't in this class, but Scorpius is.

**A/N** long but I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. troubles from afar

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and characters and sceneries you don't recognize, J.K Rowling owns harry potter. ©

**A/N **I have been having writers block so I am hoping for reviews so that I can develop ideas and present them in the story for you. BTW it is no where near finished.

**Chapter four**

**Third person**

"Okay class, today we will be learning about the Fanged Geranium. This is most likely to come up in your OWL examinations and I feel you will find this subject particularly challenging. Any questions?" Professor Longbottom asked; being head of Gryffindor definitely gave him the advantage of students liking him.

"Yes sir, are there any things we should know first before we proceed with this?" Ruby asked, standing along side Scorpius and Alice; she was standing a little away from the snapping shrub sitting in the clay pot in front of them, staring at it sheepishly. Of all the plants this one was the one chosen to be studied…

The look on her face made both Alice and Scorpius burst into hysterics, which reminded them of where Albus could be. The last place he was seen was when he was laughing too hard at the Gryffindor table. He was already twenty minutes late and the fifth years were working in groups of four, so the threesome had to work with Savannah Goyle who happened to be a Slytherin and whose father was very close acquaintances with Mr. Malfoy. Scorpius practically loathed the unnatural blonde.

"Nice of you to finally show up Al, I was curious as to where you go off to," smiled Professor Longbottom with his all-knowing eyes boring into his. He chuckled: "Well today we are working on the Fanged Geranium and I was just about to explain the safety procedures that are required. You can be in a group with Miss McLaggen, Zambini and Miss Bullstrode."

"Oh fantastic Uncle Nev- I mean Professor Longbottom. So what are the safety instructions?" Albus prompted as he strode over to Sandra McLaggen.

"Ahh yes, well you must where safety goggles and at all times must not become distracted by the mating scent that it produces to mystify its prey. Breathe through your mouth. Now we will be the plants dentists, as a muggle would say. The plants have teeth like us and you must where your dragon-skin gloves because their saliva is a very strong acid. One person of the group will hold their jaws open, one will have their wand drawn at the ready in case the person holding the jaws looses control; the other two will help one another clean the teeth and examine for any decay or cavities. Okay off you go."

It was very apparent that Albus was annoyed he was unable to communicate with Scorpius. Scorpius was his best friend, and vice versa. Ever since their first grade, the night on the train, they had been conjoined at the hip. It was usually just Rose, Al and Scorpius, sometimes Emma that were seen together where ever possible. During the summer holidays Al and Rose invited Scorpius to their homes, they lived five minutes from each other in Godrics Hallow. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Potter invited Mrs. Malfoy over for dinner along with her husband and at first it was awkward but now Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have accepted their pasts and usually enjoyed a fire whisky together after work at the Leaky Cauldron.

While holding the Fanged Geranium's mouth wide, Albus lost track of time and soon Professor Longbottom was telling the class to pack up and to write a twelve inch essay on the properties of the plant. Albus waited for Scorpius at the beginning while he washed his hands and put his gloves away and then the questions poured out of Albus' mouth:

"_Rose? Rose Weasley?_ My _cousin Rose? Out of all the girls at this school? Seriously?"_

This continued for several minutes as they walked towards the edge of the lake where Emma, Freddie, James and Sam sat waiting for them. They sat under a willow tree and the huge white marble tomb of the greatest head master Hogwarts has ever seen, reflected of the water opposite them. Scorpius couldn't help but smile as Albus asked these questions; these were questions he found he asked himself every time he caught himself admiring her.

"Are you going to answer?" Albus laughed when he caught Scorpius smiling. "I suppose I don't really mind but you could have at least told me first... I mean I am your best friend… right?"

"Of course you are! And no I won't be answering because I don't know the answer to those questions myself. Now shut-up because I don't want Fred to know," and so Albus did.

____________________________

**Fred's POV**

_Would it be wrong if I punched him square in the jaw right now? He may possibly be the most irritating wizard I have ever met. James said Rose had dated guys before but nothing serious; she did it to 'pass the time' he quoted her words to me. I guess for her sake I should act like I don't suspect a thing…_

"What's that smell? It's disgusting!" I complained. "It smells like James' late-night farts!"

"It's probably the acid that the Geranium squirted at me," Scorpius smiled. We were still sitting by the lake, watching the giant squid swim around lazily. Lily and Hugo had joined us and James and Hugo were enjoying a game of wizard's chest. A group of fairly attractive girls in Ravenclaw had caught my attention and I was too preoccupied in attempting to catch their attention in return that I didn't notice Rose and Ruby stroll up.

"Something caught your attention Fred?" Ruby sneered, as she approached her arm linked with Rose's. I took a double take at the girls who weren't wearing their school robes anymore: Rose wore Purple skinny leg jeans and a white tank top and Ruby was wearing Denim shorts and a bright yellow top.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact it has. But right now it has changed to the fact that you ladies are wearing muggle clothing that seems to make you look rather flattering, if I do say so myself," I said. I didn't let my eyes travel to Scorpius who I was sure must have been goggling at my nicely dressed cousin. "So care to tell me why you're so fancily dressed?"

"In muggle studies we are going to a muggle shopping mall to see what life is like without magic and we had to look the part. We decided to tell you guys before we left since we thought it would almost be definite that you wouldn't have checked the notice boards."

"And also we thought you may have panicked when we didn't show up for dinner; Professor McGonagall has agreed to let Ruby and I stay in Godrics Hallow for the night with mum and dad. Fred have you unpacked yet? You know I haven't even seen Beth yet. She is in Hufflepuff isn't she?" Rose inquired her hands moved to her hips and she reminded me oddly of Aunt Hermione years ago when she asked me if I had finished my homework from Muggle School.

"Yeah she's in Hufflepuff, I owled mum about her shyness but she just said it's because she doesn't know much about the family and is finding settling down difficult. She said let her settle and edge our family on gently," I sighed, turning back to face the lake.

"Merlin, Fred I forgot you had a sister! Hufflepuff? That would explain her shyness I suppose… Rose if you see my mum and dad tell them I love them," James said. "Be good and always keep your wand with you."

"James we are going to the heart of London for crying out loud, it's not as if someone would try and attack us there," Ruby said, her arm was still linked with Rose's and her eyes were out of focus staring towards the Horizon.

"C'mon we have to go Ruby. I'll owl all of you once we have left the mall. Love you all," and with that I watched my fifteen year old cousin and her best friend turn and stroll back towards the castle giggling and stumbling.

___________________________________

**Third person**

Ron's smile couldn't be erased from his freckled face as he was overwhelmed by all the good news he was receiving. George and Charlie came back from Romania, his baby girl was coming home for a night with Ruby and above all of the things he didn't expect to happen, _Hermione was expecting a child_. Only Ron and Hermione knew and it was approaching twelve weeks soon. Tonight their quaint cottage, that was only five minutes walk from their Best friend for thirty plus years, would house all their siblings, parents, in laws, daughter and friends. Their guests believe the occasion to be for Rose and her unexpected visit, but tonight he and his wife have decided to share with them the news.

"Ron, come quick!" Hermione called; Ron raced from the couch towards her. His arms fluttered around her in a hectic but somehow comforting way.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" but her face didn't house the worried look he hadn't seen for many, many years, but the smile it housed nearly every single day.

"It's moving; quick, put your hand here," she took his left hand that was huge in size compared to hers, and she placed it on the small bump that was theirs. Ron turned so that she was standing in front of him but with her back towards his stomach and let his right hand join his left upon her abdomen. His chin rested on her brown hair and they just stood there for a moment or two in their yellow and blue kitchen, hugging from behind.

"I love you 'Mione, and always will," whispered the balding ginger haired man.

"I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley, and will continue to for the rest of our eternity."

Smiling at her use of his middle name they stood like that for several minutes, they would have continued to stand like this if they weren't interrupted by the sound of the bell that informs a wizarding home when someone has apparated near and that someone will be arriving in a few minutes.

Hermione sighed and moved towards the oven and examined the cakes that were baking and her husband sat down at the table. Shortly after there was a knock on the door and Ron left the table and walked out the room, through the hall and answered the door.

"Daddy!" Rose plunged her arms around her fathers waste and giggled. Hugging her back, Mr. Weasley chuckled the chuckle his father had always chuckled at him, and then they stepped apart and smiled.

Her hair had grown longer and more attractive over the past three or four weeks and her cheeks were a little bit flushed. Ruby was standing beside her smiling, her hair too had grown. On the ground were two rucksacks and Ron was a little confused as to why they were dressed up in muggle clothing but didn't question them. They weren't leaving for the mall until tomorrow.

"How are my favorite Gryffindors?" questioned Ron, who had pulled out his wand and silently summoned the mail.

"Good, Professor McGonagall apparated us. Now can we go inside? I'm _starving_," Rose complained, picking up her rucksack she pulled Ruby inside by the hand and walked towards the stair case.

"Okay well I put a mattress down in your room Rosie and I made the bed. Your mum is baking you a butter beer sponge cake," Ron called as he walked back to the sitting room that was joined to the kitchen.

The Weasley's cottage was a four bedroom two bathroom building that looked very small from the outside but was quite roomy within. The interior designs were very pretty, so pretty that you couldn't put it into words. The walls were all painted soft, warm tones and white shutters subtlety lined the windows. Collections of wood furniture's were throughout the house and the mantle was lined with wood framed photos of their family and friends. One photo was of Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo in the snow, all smiling and waving out the portrait.

Rose Weasley lead Ruby to her bedroom and plonked herself on her bed, her red hair contrasted with the blue and green floral print of the quilt.

"Merlin, I'm exhausted," Rose sighed. She rolled onto her stomach and faced Ruby who was sitting on the mattress cross-legged admiring the posters on her walls. Some were of Alex Pettyfer, a muggle actor, and there were some of famous quidditch players and one was of the Weird Sisters. "Wanna go see my mom?"

"Sure, maybe she can give us some advice for our OWLs," Ruby pondered. She could just picture all her books waiting for her in her dorm. Going to a muggle mall would put them back a day, Rose had most definitely finished all her essays so she wouldn't need to face a pile waiting for her when she got back.

Making their way back towards the kitchen in their bright colors of yellow and purple they passed MR. Weasley's room. The door stood slightly ajar and from inside the girls could faintly make out the sounds of Gorgeous Gnomes, a band that only played love songs, coming from within.

"Is your dad always so… well like that?" Ruby giggled and so did Rose, who had put her hair up into a loose high bun as they walked, she had elegant strands of red hair playing around her face.

"Yeah, but that's why everyone loves him," Rose continued to walk down the hallway to the stairs descending them with Ruby.

"Do you think your mum and dad have invited anyone over? It'd be nice to see Teddy and the Potters again," said ruby, they were walking down the hall to the sitting room now. Hermione's cakes were sitting on the coriander bench tops and she was curled up in the arm chair reading _Wuthering Heights_- a muggle book.

Hearing the girls enter, Hermione looked up from her novel; it took her a while to leave that time of life, where life was very different to now. Standing up from her seat, her face light up at the sight of her brown-eyed daughter. Hermione outstretched her arms and Rose easily entered them and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Hi mom! How are you?" she questioned pulling Ruby onto the seat beside her.

"Oh, I'm good. A little tired. How are you two ladies?" she beamed, returning to her armchair and placing her book in her lap.

"I'm good, a little worried I might fall beh-"

Ruby was cut short by a flash of silver that flew through the open window and continued up the stairs. The girls held their breaths as they tried to listen to the stag that held Harry Potter's voice. They heard words like '_quick_' and '_urgent_'. Once the message was complete Ron apparated to the sitting room.

Immediately Hermione knew something terrible had happened; she jumped up and stood looking up into Ron's eyes.

"Some people are attacking Diagon Alley. Ginny and Harry have gone with the rest of my department to help stop it. The girls need to go to your parents. You need to get to work. I'll turn the lights off," he turned and faced the girls. "You need to Floo to Nana Granger and Grandpa quick. Grab your rucksacks. I love you Rose. Hurry!"

The girls raced to Rosie's room and hurried back downstairs with heir rucksacks and faced the Weasley's fire place. They linked arms and ruby took a handful of the white powder sitting on the mantle. Rose turned, smiled at her mom and dad and stepped into the green flames.

A tear ran down Mrs. Weasley's face. She hugged her husband and turned on the spot into space and time and with a loud pop she was in the crowded muggle street outside a rundown old shop. Hurrying past the muggle decoys she entered the unusually hectic waiting room of St. Mungos.

Roughly twenty people covered with burns to their bodies, were lying on seats around the room. A lady was yelling at Miss Tamalar about something to do with the blast.

An old man staggered up to Hermione as she stood in a daze turning in circles. All these peoples were contort with fear and pain, looks that hadn't crossed the peaceful minds of the wizarding world for more than two decade

"Help… me," the man choked out, falling onto Hermione. Pulling the witch back into reality she drew her wand.

"_Accio Dittany Essence!_" a small phial zoomed towards her and she put it into the wounds that covered his skull and arms. "This will sting. Share it around. I'll be back!"

She ran to the stairs, taking two at a time; she entered the long ward full of people who had had an unforgivable curse used upon them, she ran to the first bed and looked at the blonde witch lying on the bed. She gasped and Luna ran over to the bed, her breath leaving her mouth. The girls leaned on each other for support.

_Lying on the bed was Eleanor Malfoy._

_**_

"_Levicorpus_!" cried Ginny Weasley as she chased after the black robed man. The male was hoisted into the air by his ankle and he swore several times. With a flick of her wand the stranger fell and landed on his head, knocking himself out.

There were flashes of light everywhere and it was hard to tell who was who. She was standing outside _Flourish and Blotts_ and books were lying all over the floor. She turned away from the unconscious body lying on the floor and ran towards Gringots – the last place she saw her husband and brother.

"_Protego_!" she cried, aiming her wand between a cloaked man and some children who were crying for their mothers. The man faced her and growled. "_Reducto_!"

The man was blasted off his feet, to where Ginny did not see land because she continued to run towards the bank. Ahead of her she saw the back of a black-haired man who stood at 6"1 and a red-haired man who stood at 6"4. Black smoke appeared behind the two oblivious men who were dueling two people with bright purple hair.

"Harry, look out! _Expelliarmus_!" Ginny aimed her wand at the dark figure that was knocked back a few feet and his wand flew into the air and was caught by Bill who charged out of Gringots.

Managing to stun his opponent Harry turned and saw Bill and his wife throwing protective charms and Disillusionment charms at any innocent person they could see. He ran to his wife and grasped her had. He positioned himself so that they were back to back and they continued protecting people.

Ahead of the three outside Knockturn Alley, a trash-can-sized hand was lying on the floor, the rest of the body covered in rubble. Rubeus Hagrid was lying on the floor, half of Quality Quidditch Supplies shop lying around him. A pink umbrella was lying on the ground next to his hand. Duels were occurring all around him but the half-giant was lying as if frozen in place, unable to move.

For several hours Hagrid could not move and he watched as he was friends and foes falling to the ground. He watched his friends dueling for the lives of others and then send the injured people to St. Mungos where young Hermione and Luna Thomas-Lovegood would be overwhelmed by the scenes before them, surely.

"Harry there's someone here. Merlin, quick!" a voice proclaimed once all the dark cloaked people had been captured or disapparated. "There's someone here!"

"My dear Merlin," Ginny sobbed when she saw who was lying on the floor. Her hand covered her mouth and tears traced down her face.

"Hagrid! Christ, don't worry we'll get you out of this mess. _Win-Wingardium Leviosa!_" Harry Potter stuttered, lifting a boulder sized chunk of rubble off his friend's body, revealing his bruised and bleeding face. Ronald Weasley, Ginny Potter and Harry Potter continued to lift the mess off him.

Ginny kneeled down next to the bearded man's face who they loved. With her apron she hadn't removed after leaving the kitchen, she wiped his face clean and smiled a weak smile. "It's okay we have you now. _**Piertotum Locomotor.**_** I'll take you to Mungos, Okay? 'Get you some medical attention."** **She faced Harry, winked at him, took Hagrid's thumb and turned on the spot thinking of St. Mungos. Taking a gulp of air the two say the devastation unfold before them. There were even more injured witches and wizards in the waiting room. Healers were running around everywhere, and unconscious bodies were lying on the floors and conscious people were trying to distract themselves by reading **_**the**__**Quibbler **_**and **_**the Daily Prophet**_**. ** **Ginny left Hagrid and raced to the Info desk where Miss Tamalar sat looking sick.** "**Ginny Potter, second in charge of the Auror department. I need some parchment and a quill ASAP. Hurry!" she demanded of Cynthia who responded for once, by doing as she was told. When she handed Ginny the stationary she scribbled on the parchment:** _**Hermione,**_ _**I have Hagrid with me and he needs medical help quickly. We're in the waiting room.**_ _**Ginny x**_ **She folded the parchment in half long ways and again until a rough airplane lay before her. She touched the tip of the plane's nose; whispered 'Hermione Weasley' and it zoomed in the air and up the stairs.** A/N: **long but worth the weight? I know where I'm going to take the story now (; review it.**


	6. torture to trust

**Dicslaimer **I own everything you don't recognize from J.'s fantastic creation. The plot is all mine.

**A/N** sorry about the wait. I want to thank twilightnharrypotterfreak for sticking with me, and also CarolynneRuth for their comforting reviews.

**Chapter five.**

Mrs. Granger sat impatiently in her sitting room as her fire crackled in the dim light. Mr. Granger was late home from the shops and she hated being alone. A cup of tea was clasped between her small hands on her lap when all of a sudden the room turned green.

Two girls with ashen faces stepped out of her fire and collapsed into coughing fits on their knees before the old woman. She rose from her seat and hurried over to them helping them up. Not having seen her eldest granddaughter for a while, she pulled her into a tight hug. She gave the other girl a smile.

"Mum said we have to stay here, it that's okay," Rose mumbled into her graying grandmother's hair which contrasted nicely with Rose's Red. "Do you remember Diagon alley?"

How could Mary forget? It was the first time she saw magic – _real_ magic – many, many years ago. She could recall feeling so out of place but being welcomed by nice families such as the Weasleys. The shops were so nice and had a nice homey feeling to them; she instantly fell in love with _Flourish and Blotts_, alike her daughter.

Taking her grandmother's distant smile as a yes, she continued to explain in detail about the message and traveling by Floo and why they were alone. Mary Granger's smile slowly left her face and Rose couldn't help but feel the sadness that lurked beside the fire. What if Mr. or Mrs. Weasley got hurt? Or some other family?

It became obvious right then neither witch would know what to do if they were attacked. That time had past. Rose collapsed into a chair, a tear sliding down her cheek. Ruby excused herself from the room, mumbling something outside and Mrs. Granger remained standing, her posture straight and parallel, facing the flickering light.

Ruby was sitting on a white wooden bench in the lusciously green garden when a shabby owl hooted and flew onto her lap. In its beak was a letter with her name addressed on it. Absent mindedly she stroked the owl with her left hand and unfolded the letter with her right.

_Ruby, it's Mrs. Lovegood,_

_I work with Mrs. Weasley as you may know and I have a daughter your age named Alice, but that's beside the point. I didn't want to send a letter to Rose telling her this so I thought I should tell you so you can edge it onto her slowly._

_Eleanor Malfoy was attacked in Diagon Alley. She was tortured by the cruciatus curse for minutes before the Aurors arrived. She is still unconscious and Scorpius and Kane are still to be told._

_You may be questioning why Rose might need to know but that is because Draco wanted her to know so that she could offer some sort of comfort towards Scorpius._

_Stay safe,  
Luna Lovegood.  
P.S you may use Egnarm to owl some of your friends since your owl is at Hogwarts. _

Ruby sat on the chair dumbfounded, the letter now grasped in both her hands. The sun had set and she didn't move until Egnarm started to shift around. Rising from her seat she contemplated the best was to tell Rose.

*

The moonlight was streaming through the square glass window of the common room, where Albus and Scorpius sat restlessly on the Mahogany carpet playing exploding snaps.

"Do you think Rose and Ruby are having fun?" questioned Scorpius, who had just snapped the pile that exploded at his touch.

"I hope so. Rose definitely needed to breathe a different kind of air. OWLs definitely have her stressed… not to mention those female hormones that have all our year worked up – what did she call it? – om – ot – oestrogen?" Albus said, his index finger was raised to his chin and he stared out the window. Scorpius was also looking out the window, but he wasn't thinking about female hormones.

In an instant an owl appeared at the window carrying a brown piece of parchment tied to his leg. Rising to retrieve the letter, Scorpius stumbled and laughed as If he were drunk and unlatched the window. The parchment had his name written on it in his father's clear, fancy print. He skimmed the letter at the window and when he was done, let the letter fall from his grasp.

Albus was up in an instant and he took two long strides and faced the pale blond in front of him.

"Scorpius?" he whispered, reaching out and putting his hand on his shoulder.

Instantly the boy's face flooded with tears and he collapsed into a ball on the ground, his head between his knees. His body began to shudder and he took multiple long deep breaths.

The moonlight was shining on the parchment and all it had on it were seven words in fancy looped print that was smudged in place from water or tears that made the ink run.

Albus sat down on the ground and hushed the wizard while running a soothing hand up and down his back. For several hours they remained like that.

Scorpius' tears began to run dry and when the sun rose he sat up slowly and gave a shaky smile to Albus and he drank the water gratefully from the goblet Albus had conjured. A pile of ashes lay on the carpet, the remainders of the letter that held such bad news.

Albus stood and helped Scorpius to his feet and they silently walked to the fat lady and pushed it open.

The two knew where they were going without even discussing it; the dark hallway of the dungeons seemed even more eerie in the early morning gloom.

The paced to the office of Professor Slughorn who, unlike he wanted, had to have an office in the dungeons as to be close to his house. From behind the door they heard the simmer of a potion and the chopping of ingredients.

Scorpius' knuckles found the door and at his knock the door opened.

"Aah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, how may I help you at such an early hour? I was just brewing some veritaserum for our class today," the pudgy, bald man said still making his potion, his eyes not leaving the clear liquid.

"Sir, could you please let us see Kane? It's very important – a family issue..." queered Scorpius politely, while Albus tried flattening his hair.

"Of course, M'boy, of course. Could you watch my potion while I fetch him? That's a good lad. I hope everything is okay," he said, leaving the room that was aligned with shelves filled with ingredients and potion books.

Albus and Scorpius paced over to the desk and took the two seats on the opposite side of the table to where Professor Slughorn was standing. For several minutes they sat in silence and watched the potion froth and bubble.

They heard a chuckle and a grunt and two people emerged from the other side of the door. Kane Malfoy stood a foot above his Professor and was the obvious owner to the grunt. He was rubbing sleep out of his eye when Scorpius said

"Eleanor was tortured."

Everyone froze and Slughorn's smile fell from his face.

"W-what?" asked Kane, he could have been his younger brother's reflection.

"Dad owled around midnight. His exact words were 'Eleanor was tortured. Tell Kane. Love you.' I don't know any other details but-"

His sentence was cut short as Kane turned and left the room. Slughorn took in a deep sharp breath and faced the two in the wooden seats.

"Oh Scorpius, I really, truly am sorry. Would you like some Fire whisky?" he offered but Scorpius got up shook his head and left. Albus left a little after, he told Slughorn not to worry and Slughorn told Albus he was a good friend and then Albus trudged up to the great hall for breakfast.

*

The only person occupying any of the five tables was Alice Thomas; her hair covered her face as she read _Hogwarts: A history _alone in the huge stone room, beneath a cloudy ceiling.

Albus took the seat opposite her and she barley looked up to acknowledge her company. Sighing Albus leaned back and his foot nudged Alice's accidently.

"Argh! What the hell! When in Merlin's name did you get there?" Alice cried out, her hand clutched her chest as it rose and fell rapidly.

"Didn't you hear me sit down? Weird, well anyway, are you always awake at this hour?" he said, sitting up straight again. He had jumped when she yelled.

Alice blushed and marked her page before she answered. "I like how it is always so quiet, not a soul in sight, though sometimes the Grey Lady joins me. It's peaceful. I get time to think.

"Anyway, why are you up?"

"I was with Scorpius but he went looking for Kane after he hadn't taken well to some news.

"You know, you're right. It is peaceful, nice really."

The two looked into the others eyes for a while. Albus had never really taken notice of Rose's friend even though their mothers are very close. But now, sitting alone with her, she seems so admirably beautiful. Her big blue eyes lined with thick black eye lashes…

"I'm always right," she whispered. And they leaned forward, their lips meeting. They moved easily along one another's lips, so soft and gentle.

Albus' hand moved to her face and his thumb traced her cheekbone. They broke apart and he chuckled. He removed his hand but grabbed hers and they chatted freely for an hour.

Professor McGonagall entered the hall and walked past the two absent mindedly.

"'Morning Alice; Enjoying your book?" she questioned as she past, glancing at Alice and doubling around when she saw who accompanied her.

"Why yes I am professor," she replied breathlessly, smiling big, her teeth were so white and so straight it made her even more beautiful.

"Good morning Professor. Good sleep I hope?" Albus said more freely; he still held Alice's hand.

"As good as one can hope in such circumstances that I'm sure you are aware of Albus. I must say you are up early," she said, clasping he bony hands behind her back.

"Yes, I went with Scorpius to professor Slughorn's office so he could talk with Kane, about these _circumstances_," he said, giving her an all knowing look. Of course Minerva had been told about Eleanor.

"What circumstances? asked Alice, not missing a beat. Her eyes flickered between McGonagall and Albus and back again. "Albus? Professor? I have a right to know!"

Sighing Albus turned and faced her and said "Diagon Alley was attacked. Your dad along with my dad, mum and Rose's dad went to control it. Your mum and Rose's mum had to go to Mungos to treat people who were hurt in the attack. Scorpius' sister was among the victims," he concluded.

Alice's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh! Merlin! This is unbelievable. Who is responsible? She exclaimed, sitting up and piercing his eyes with hers.

"I don't know any details. Rose and Ruby I guess are stuck at Mary and Luke's until they can get back to school," he didn't blink his emerald eyes as he said this.

"Excuse me I have to go find Mr. and Mr. Malfoy."

"Albus, I bet she didn't even know how to defend herself! I don't really even know how. Mum said that uncle harry and Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione started this group at school to teach everyone how to fight and defend themselves against you-know-who. The school should be teaching us!"

I agree, we should learn. How about together? With Scorpius, Ruby and Rose? Rose is so smart she could teach us," he began, his mind buzzing.

"Let's think about it later.

"I want to know what we-" she pointed to both of them "- are supposed ot be. Do we act like we never kissed? Because it did and well I loved it."

Albus smiled and tightened his grip on her hand. "I did too. But let's not rush. Keep it secret. Every morning we can get up and do this, what we are now. We can ease it on my family gradually."

"Mm-k. Sounds like a plan," she said. "Now c'mere so I can kiss you again Mr. Potter."

And they did just that.

**A/N **review it please?


	7. sadness comes with love

**Disclaimer **I only own the stuff you don't recognize and the plot.

**A/N **sorry about the wait but I'm really busy so I can only update weekly.

**Chapter six.**

The sun seeped through the curtains as rose's eyes fluttered open. A smile played on her lips but remembering where she was it faltered. She had dreamt she was getting married and she hadn't told her cousins until the actual day. The had gone off their faces at her husband – to – be and even her father was traumatized but now she thought about it she couldn't see what was so funny…

Rolling onto her side she faced the shape bed that Albus usually occupied. She shook her hair and clambered out of bed as quickly and quietly as to not disturb ruby that slept in James' bed. After she relieved herself, washed her face and brushed her flowing hair, she retreated to the living room where she plonked herself on the couch she had occupied not even twelve hours earlier. The grandfather clock charmed seven while Rose sat their in a quiet bliss; her dreamed replayed in her head like an old-fashioned slide show where a candle was held behind the slide and it illuminated the image on a wall. Her expression changed for every different moment she recalled.

Mary walked into the room, her hair in her usual morning curlers. She had walked past where Rose sat and continued through to the patio where her cup of tea sat steaming. Mr. Granger was sitting next to it reading a muggle newspaper.

"Morning love, I made you a cuppa, thought you could use one after the late night last night," winking he pulled her onto his lap and held her there as if they were twenty again.

"I can't help but worry. She's been through so much... all three of them. My worst though imaginable is to loose any of them, Harry and Ron are like my kids as well, along with Ginny and Luna. And if one of my grandchildren…." She didn't continue her sentence; the thought to horrible to discuss.

Rose evacuated the couch and followed her grandmothers but didn't make it all the way...

"_Ouch!_"

Rose was sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the door to where the couple sat. Her legs where out straight and her hands clutched her head. The couple turned and eyed her, beginning to giggle; this had brought back memories of Hermione as a small child sitting the exact same way.

"Don't laugh! That hurt, has it always been there?" she asked when she got to her feet, dusting off her bottom and laughing along with them.

Stepping around the door she walked past them and over to the oak tree and perched on the tire swing that she had fallen off of when she was little.

"Would you like some breakfast? I can make you some pop tarts if you'd like," Mr. Granger offered, who now held his wife's hand as she moved to the seat beside him.

"Oh yes please!" Ruby injected, opening the sliding door and rubbing her eyes; she still wore her bowers and singlet with bunny slippers to match.

_Pop._

"Argh! Merlin!" cried Rose, the sudden appearance of her head mistress had caused her to jump and hit her head on the top of the truck wheel.

"Oh stop the theatrics Miss Weasley. Hello everyone. I'm sorry to intrude at such an early hour but the girls need to return to school but accompanying me by side-along apparition as soon as possible," while saying this, the elderly witch fashioned a chair out of mid air and turned to the muggles. "Sorry for this. Can you spot a cup of tea? I'm parched.

"I-Yes of course. Girls you had better change and gather your things," she said, a little shocked at the need to rush but otherwise a little thankful that they can get back to school. "Now how do you take your tea?"

"Black, four sugars thanks Mary," replied McGonagall as she removed her pointed hat and placed in on the table.

"Yes Mrs.-?"

"McGonagall, but I'm not married."

* * *

After the teas were drunk, the girls dressed and the goodbyes were exchanged both girls took each one of Minerva's bony wrists and she turned on the spot.

When Rose opened her blue eyes and took in a deep breath she silently gagged. They were standing in a shabby old bar with a pot belly fire in the corner. Although it was day the bar was dark and the windows were lined with dark, heavy drapes. Behind the bar was a man with piercing blue eyes; he was cleaning a dirty glass and grunted at the appearance of them.

"Good morning Aberforth. How are you?" inquired the head.

"Same as always. What gets you up so early?" he asked, his eyes dancing between the three.

"We got stuck on an excursion because mum and dad got called into work. I know who you are: You're Aberforth Dumbledore. My cousin is named after your brother," Rose beamed thinking the man would take her praise of Albus as a compliment.

Aberforth only grunted and walked to the storeroom.

"Let's go girls. If we hurry we can make it for lunch."

They exited the bar and entered the sunny street of Hogsmede. The walked hurriedly to the school and in a matter of ten minutes they had joined the other students of Hogwarts at the four tables in the great hall.

"Thank Merlin you're here! I was getting worried!" James yelled at the two females.

Scorpius' eyes barley left his porridge as James yelled this. He couldn't help but think of the withered body of Eleanor Malfoy lying in the bed of St. Mungos, unmoving.

"Um Rose I need to tell you something about Scorpius. Stop for a sec' while I tell you okay?" Ruby said slowly trying to emphasize the importance of what she was about to say. "Last night I got an owl from Luna Thomas and she told me some bad news. Eleanor Malfoy was tortured at Diagon Alley during the outbreak. Draco – I mean Mr. Malfoy – wanted you to know so you could c-comfort Scorpius."

Ruby said this all very fast and it took a minute for Rose to comprehend all of it.

"…"

"He doesn't know that we know. So don't say anything," Ruby said, breaking the silence and leading Rose back over to their eagerly awaiting friends.

Albus got up from his seat with Alice; they quickly hugged the two, murmured something about Prefect duties and left the hall. Because they had left Scorpius' seat to his right was vacant and Rose decided to occupy it, spooning herself some yogurt and peaches into the bowl, she was sad about the news she just heard but forced a smile onto her freckled face.

"So how is everyone?" Rose asked, and then added a mouthful of food into her mouth.

"Are my mum and dad okay? And everyone else?" James asked ignoring her question, clearly they were _not_ okay.

"I don't know-" she glanced at Scorpius and then back to James "- we left as soon as your dad sent the patronus telling mum to go to Mungos and Dad to Diagon Alley. Then McGonagall got us this morning. That's it, but apparently no one died, just badly injured."

To this sentence Scorpius looked up and stared at Rose, acknowledging her presence for the first time. His eyes traced her face; From her red hair that was styled in a French braid down the back of her head, to her rosy cheeks, to her soft pink lips, to her freckled nose and then they lay on her brown eyes. He didn't stop looking in them until she looked down, a blush threatening to emerge on the face. He snapped out of his daze and pushed away from the table and stalked out. His friends all sat their confused and worried as they watched his back until it was lost in the sea of students leaving and entering the Hall.

* * *

_The bodies seemed to fall one by one around her paralyzed figure, like dominos, as the dark crept ever so slowly towards her as she made no attempt to fight for her life. The twenty black-cloaked figures surrounded her kicking the bodies of her loved ones aside; one of the bodies was kicked so it lay face up and Her own face stared back up at her, all life sucked out of it, it was white like marble and her eyes didn't move in their sockets. Turning she noticed all the other bodies; Scorpius, James, Albus, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Dominique, Freddie, Ruby… her loved ones._

_There was a high-pitched cackle-_

Rose Weasley lay twisted in her blankets; her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to regain sanity.

She turned so her legs hung of the side of the bed and she got up slowly, flashes of hers and her loved ones faces crossed her mind as she left her dormitory and descended the stairs.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy ran through the corridors alone, trying to shake the images of Rose's limp body lying on the bed next to Eleanor's in the dark and damp rows of beds, drips attached to their arms, a murky green liquid slowly entering their veins. His bare feet made slapping noises on the ground and he ran to an empty classroom, softly shut the door and pressed his back against the wooden panels; trying to bar out the images. He shivered when he realized he was only wearing his cotton boxer shorts in the stone castle, in the night of mid autumn.

* * *

Rose quietly left the common room after descending the stairs, and quietly stepped over the threshold of the portrait door, and sleepily walked down the moving staircase into a corridor. All she wore was her simple black silk nightie and a head band. Unaware of the pain she felt she thought of Eleanor and what this must be doing to their family. Shudders rippled through her body and more tears replaced the ones that had just dried on her cheeks. They left trails on her cheeks that appeared silver in the moonlight.

She sunk to her knees as she wept, in the middle of the hallway. On either side of her were doors leading to empty classrooms.

Scorpius stood in the dark doorway of the classroom and watched Rose Weasley cry on the stone floor. He hated seeing her in so much pain and it brought back memories of that horrible dream. She showed what he felt, crying so hard her body shuddered. A single tear slipped down his cheek and he drew in a deep breath.

"_Rose_…" he whispered, he felt her pain. She _was _his pain.

Rose looked up, thinking she imagined the painful whisper of her name. She turned searching for the source, sure she would find nothing. But no, standing in the shadowed doorway was a blond haired boy who stood tall and slender staring at her. A single tear fell down his face.

Able to read her, in seconds Scorpius was on his knees facing her, he had his arms around her stomach and she slowly put her arms around his muscular neck; she cried so much and so hard soon she had fallen asleep into his chest where she fitted perfectly like a lock and key.

Scorpius easily picked her up and found the corridor that hung the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Across from it was a blank wall and he walked past it three times thinking hard:

'_We need a place to sleep with privacy.'_

On the third turn he faced the wall and a pair of white French doors morphed in front of him. Not hesitating he carried her into the room. Ahead of the door was a huge white bed that had ten pillows piled onto it and a white-knit quilt on top. He placed her on the bed and surveyed the room.

It was if he had stepped into a room in France. Every object was a warm white and the walls had a pink tint to it. There was a white door that leads to what surely must be the door for the bathroom. All the furniture was an off-white and there was one wall of the room that had wall paper on it. It was of countryside and a balcony not unlike the balcony he had heard of from a muggle story: Peter Pan.

He returned to the bed and scooped up the sleeping Gryffindor Princess and held her to his chest. Their pulses beat together in similar rhythms and soon he felt sleep creep closer.

Rose's eyes fluttered open and she stared into the silver pools of emotion once again. She smirked and placed her palm against his cheek; Scorpius leaned forward and Rose closed the gap. Their lips tied and freely moved along each others. It was so peaceful that they should have been under stars or in the rain.

Breaking apart but not removing their hands from each others faces they smiled in what felt like days and Rose slowly eased herself off the bed and looked for the bathroom. She located in and walked over, turning back to wink at him she walked through the door to prepare for her first class.

**A/N** I have enough time to write another chapter… I'm home sick so I think I shall.


	8. from dusk til dawn do death do we part

**Disclaimer: **I own everything you don't recognise and the plot. Clearly I'm not J..

* * *

**Chapter seven.**

The end of term drew nearer and nearer as Rose thought more and more about the attack in Diagon Alley. The daily Prophet hadn't gone into anymore details than the damages and people injured. Soon everyone learnt about Eleanor and Scorpius seemed confined to _their _room in the room of requirement more than ever. He only left for classes and Rose would bring him meals along with some of their friends who just offered condolences before leaving.

Rose was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating eggs on toast when Professor Longbottom stopped by the group of friends who were all discussing the upcoming Quidditch final: Gryffindor VS. Slytherin.

"Ahh Rosie, could you please remind Mr. Malfoy about the upcoming OWLs please? Considering his circumstances we -err- can't really excuse him from them along with anyone for that matter. They will commence this Monday," he uttered awkwardly and then flourished his wand in the air and a stack of timetables appeared on the wooden table. "These are the timetables, good luck."

The first timetable had Ruby's name printed on the top and she passed them out; putting aside Scorpius' as she came to hers and begun to examine it.

Because she was taking 10 classes she had two examinations every day next week. First up she had Care of magical creatures followed by Herbology, giving her exactly one week to study.

"At least my first two exams are outside. When are yours Freddie?" Rose questioned as she pulled out a piece of parchment and quill. He too was looking at a piece of parchment with a timetable on it, but it had NEWTs printed across the top along with his name.

"On Sunday night I have astronomy… then transfiguration after lunch," he took a swig from his goblet and then rubbing his brown eyes, sighed.

"I suppose I had better visit Hagrid, get a list of the creatures he expects to appear in it. Then I'll go ask Professor Longbottom the same. Did you want to come?" she asked her fellow friends.

"I will!" Tim spoke up; from the corner of her eyes Rose was Lily's ears turn red.

"Okay, well I suppose we have to hurry because they'll be teaching soon. Then I wanna cram in some studying. You guys can copy our lists," she spoke hurriedly, rising from her seat and grabbing her timetable and unfinished study chart.

* * *

Tim outstretched a white hand and rapped on Hagrid's door. The burnt grass had long since recovered the outburst from Bellatrix Lestrange, but he wished he could have said the same for the hut which still had charred bits on the roof and walls, excluding the extended section that faced the pumpkin patch. From the other side of the door they heard small yaps and as they heard Hagrid chuckle, the door opened.

The man had aged a fair amount over the years and his hair and beard was gray. He had wrinkles all upon his face which disappeared when his face light up at the sight of Rose. From behind him they saw Olympe, his wife for twenty years now, who wore a pink coat and sat smiling into the fire.

"Rose! Tim! Wha' do I owe 'ter pleasure? Can't believe its end o' term already…" he asked as he shuffled back inside and placed Tillie, their newly purchased puppy, in its basket.

"We needed to catch you before your first class- oh hello Aunt Olympe," Rose bounced over to her and pecked her cheek, Olympe returning the favor, smiling," We'd like to know what you think will come up in the exams."

Offering them some rock cakes, which they politely declined (claiming to have full stomachs), he took a seat and divulged deep into the incredibly long list of creatures. Soon after the couple stood up and left the happy two giving them time before Hagrid's first class. Retreating up the warm slope to the greenhouses they interrupted Neville before he entered his classroom.

It was about 11.30 when Rose returned to the French room with book hugged under her arms, after her fresh trip to the Library.

No soon as she put the books down, did warm, protective hands encase her waist from behind. Scorpius kissed the top of her scarlet hair and whispered:

"_You were ages; more books? Really Rose?_"

She turned and smiled. "OWLs next week, we need to study. I bought you breakfast," still smiling she reached into her pocket and pulled out a napkin that wrapped up two pieces of toast. "Don't eat it all at once; remember what I've always told you."

She stood with a hand on her hip and a finger pointing towards him in mock-mother-imitation. Then casting her robe onto a chair she fell onto the bed kicking off her shoes. Over the past month they had taken the room upon themselves, clothes and pieces of parchment were thrown all over the room.

"I got a letter from dad; she woke."

Rose sat bolt upright in the bed to better study his face; a huge smile was plastered across his face and he scratched his platinum blonde hair at the awkwardness of her concentrating gaze. He was still standing beside the desk, but he walked over to her and sat on the bed, the springs squeaked mouse-like when he sat down causing her to break her gaze and laugh.

"That's really great. Honestly."

"Thanks," he smiled and squeezed her hand. "Can we go get lunch now?"

"O.M.G. that's like, totally like, oh my gosh!" she joked laughing, "Of coarse we can. Everyone will be so happy to see you. C'mon," she still held his hand as she shoved him out the door and lead him down the moving staircase and into the Great Hall. Passing shocked faces they continued to the group of people who were gawking and smiling welcomingly at the blonde and red-haired Gryffindors. They slid into the spaces between Albus and Ruby and there was a rather loud farting noise.

James, Freddie, Hugo and Albus burst into hysterics.

"Th-th-that was so f-f-funny," laughed Hugo, clutching his side. "Merlin, bless muggles and their jokes. _Whoopee cushions… Love it!_"

Albus clasped his best friends shoulder and pulled him into a man hug. James along with Hugo basically jumped over the table (still laughing) as they attempted to pull him into a hug also, his tie dangling dangerously above the treacle tart. Scorpius' smile never faltered as he held his girlfriends hand and he was passed between his friends open arms.

The day continued like this; between studying in the library and taking breaks by the black lake, the tomb across form them, like always.

The days of the exams went and past and as soon as the last exam was over everybody eased up. When Monday morning rolled up everyone's trunks were packed and at 11am the Hogwarts express left the Hogsmede station chugging along towards the eagerly awaiting parents.

* * *

"You promise to write me?" Rose asked after the trolley lady made a wealthy profit from their compartment. Rose lay on Scorpius' lap above maroon carpet as Freddie was playing Gobstones with Hugo and Lily on the ground.

It was setting about the evening and Scorpius' reply was cut of ceremoniously by a flickering of the fluorescent lights that illuminated the train. The train shuddered to a halt and Albus, the Gryffindor he was, poked his head out the compartment door and stuck it back in.

Shrugging he opened the window and again stuck his head out but pulled it back in looking queasy and frozen. An unnatural mist seemed to grow outside the window and the entire train was silent. All they could hear were compartment doors opening and slamming. All the Gryffindors froze; they felt all their previous happiness leave their souls and an icy chill descend upon them.

The windows clouded over and petrified with fear they all listened to the compartment door to their left open and then several seconds later close again. Rose's hand slid into Scorpius and she exhaled a nervous breath that appeared as a white cloud in front of her.

A tall, towering black figure glided to the glass door. Bracing herself Rose took one last breath as she waited upon the arrival of the mysterious creature that brought fear and doubt along with it. Squeezing each other's hands tighter Scorpius pulled a protective arm around her waist.

Ever so slowly the door rattled open and the heavy cloaked, yet torn and tattered figure floated into the tiny space. James' breath caught in his chest as his eyes darted from Emma to the hooded 'thing' to the space between the 'thing' and the ground it floated above.

Scorpius' eyes followed his gaze but hurriedly, not wanting to take his eyes off it for too long. Suddenly it drew in a shaky breath. A chill settled on them once more; the head surveyed the room once and then floated back out the compartment to continue its search.

Everyone remained silent as the last compartment was searched; the thought of it coming back to horrifying. James finally broke the silence once the train buffed into a steady beat along the tracks as it continued its journey to King's Cross Station.

"Phew! What _was_ that?! I felt like I was reliving my worst nightmares over and over again," he boasted as he sat in the empty seat next to Emma and stretched as arm over her shoulder; his legs were out in front of his straight and they were crossed at the ankles.

Pulling at her wand Rose mumbled '_Accio Book!_' and her heavily packed trunk opened and a very heavy leather bound book soared toward her (her trunk closing again). Silence seemed to have become a thing in the compartment because never in their history have they not interrupted Rose as she looked for an answer in her collection of books.

"_Whoa… why was it so far from home? Hmm…_"

Clearing his throat, Albus reminded Rose of their presence, which was still very highly unusual as it had never needed to be justified. Unintentionally Albus again attempted to flatten his hair as he sat beside Alice who was snuggled into his chest.

Rose looked up from her book, her eyes unfocused and Scorpius' arm still around her waist. She slowly came back to them and leant back into Scorpius' chest, her brown freckles highlighting his white face.

"Soul-sucking-kiss… guards from Azkaban… feed on dark memories and thoughts…" she read snippets from her book, the tip of her wand following her words as she dictated them. After some pending she put these thoughts into a sentence, the group still silent. "It was a keeper of Azkaban. They do this job because they feed on the thoughts of bad memories and the only way of ridding them of your presence is to use the Patronus Charm. If a prisoner commits a crime a dementor might use the Dementor's kiss on them, where they suck out their soul and leave them with nothing but a body and organs that do their job. That's its final weapon."

"That's awful!" Ruby gasped, her blue eyes sparkling with tears but curiosity.

"It says hear that in fact, Uncle Harry in his third year at Hogwarts Managed to produce a Patronus charm so strong he repelled approximately on hundred Dementors as he battled to save my Mum's and Uncle Sirius' souls," Rose said, squinting her eyes in concentration as she read so much about what her parents and Uncle would have had to go through at such a young age.

"Well anyway, if it was a keeper of Azkaban then why was it searching the train? Do you think maybe it has something to do with what happened in Diagon Alley? Searching for a suspect?" asked Hamish, who sat beside Ruby and Albus, opposite James.

"Who knows? I hope they were searching for a suspect, it shows they have found a lead," Emma piped up from her seat, under the comfortable weight of James' arm, her black hair blending nicely with James' chestnut brown hair.

"Yeah… I hope they catch the bastards responsible," Scorpius muttered, anger rising. Rose squeezed his hand and stood up. "Can we go to the toilet?"

"That's what I was planning on doing," she smiled strongly. Where would Scorpius be without such a strong and passionate person to captivate his attention?

"Great," he murmured as he accepted Rose's offer for a help up and waved as the exited the compartment and walked down the narrow corridor towards the end of the train. As they walked they past compartments of people, most had their curtains drawn and only one compartment seemed to be unaffected by the interruption; loud laughing was audible form within and sure enough as they passed bright colors of Gold and red grabbed their attention. What shocked them the most was that Lily and Beth were amongst them.

"Wait up," Rose interrupted Scorpius' attempts to reach the bathroom; she was paused outside the compartment door. Stopping Scorpius retreated back to her and looked through the door.

"Lily? Rox- Beth? I didn't even know lily had other friends?"

Rose laid a white hand upon the door handle and pulled it to the right where it slid open and all the seven heads in the compartment goggled at her. Rose's eyes flickered between the five boys and her two family members with an unknown emotion. They weren't even sititng next to eachother. Lily was sitting between two boys one side and Beth between two on the other, the last boy was sitting on the floor. Rose didn't know what to feel; Happy that Beth and Lily had made friends? Disappointed that they were all boys and that their skirts were well above mid thigh, baring all to the boy sitting on the ground? Or upset about the fact that her cousins looked like they had committed one of the worst crimes imaginable, when all they were doing was outrageously flirting with a bunch of horny, teenage boys who seemed disappointed about the interruption and as if something interesting must have been going down.

"R-Rose? How are you?" stuttered Beth, all her Sanguine qualities that were present before leaving her with just her Hufflepuff-ness.

"Oh I don't know, a little chilly. And you, Beth? Lily?" she said like a hormonal thirteen year old, nothing like the fifteen year old she was accustomed to being.

"I go by my first name now, Roxy. And I'm good," she said matter-of-factly. Roxy's deep red hair was in its usual signature short pig tails and her eyes were heavily lipped with black liner.

"That's good. Lily, James was looking for you before, I'm just doing my rounds with Scorpius-" he grabbed her hand and she smiled, "-might stop by on the way back down. 'Bye."

She slid the compartment door shut and continued hand in hand with Scorpius towards the bathroom. He never said a word and she respected that part of him; he knew that if she got started she may end up taking out her angered disappointed on him. Huffing they finally reached the single cubical that housed the uni-sex toilet and they both slid into the powder room.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius muttered, shutting the lid of the loo and lazing about on it as Rose examined her incredibly charming face in the mirror.

"I don't know. Out of all my family I never suspected them to be _those_ people. Y'know the types of people you hear about on the great vine. And did you see that pig's hand on Lily's _leg_? How dare someone touch her that way? If Uncle Harry knew… but apparently Aunty Ginny was the same… She said as soon as she saw uncle harry she knew it was meant to be. I bet she's only doing this to somehow attract Tim's attention. I see the way she looks at him…" she huffed again and sat onto Scorpius lap long ways so their legs formed a 'T'.

He ran his fingers through her hair, a smile paying on his lips. "I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, I just didn't want to admit it. Give them time, they're going through that thirteen year old stage, even you went through it."

"Yeah I guess," she mumbled, her hands seemed to become very interesting from that angle. She looked up into his eyes and silver met blue, they smiled and Scorpius gave her a Butterfly kiss on her nose and then ushered her out the room.

"Alright, alright; do your business. Don't be too long."

She could hear the laughter again from her distance down the corridor and suppressing a sigh leant against the wall and closed her eyes. Shortly after warm, soft hands grabbed her hips and pulled her into a long, deep kiss.

The sound of a door opening and a gasp caused Rose's eyes to open and push the unfamiliar figure away from her.

"What the bloody hell is going on hear? What-How could you?" Scorpius' voice ejaculated profoundly causing yet another commotion to interrupt the train; doors opened and people watched from the safety of their compartments as he yelled at the dark boy standing there all defiantly. From beneath his robes a Green tie was visible informing them that the stranger was a Slytherin. The peculiar thing was Scorpius wasn't asking him but Rose.

"Sc-Scorpius!" Rose yelled at the evanescing figure that she loved. A sob escaped her and her knees buckled. Collapsing onto the floor her vision blurred as warm tears escaped her long-lashed eyelids. Small warm hands ran up and down her back as she cried.

"_Shh, its okay Rosie, Lily's hear… Shh…_"

Her whole body shuddered and she let go. Lily sat their and soon she was surrounded by her loved ones, except the two she absolutely needed right now. They all offered her support at the end of the train and as James wrapped his arms around her torso she fell into them, fresh tears starting all over again.

As the train began to slow James scooped her up and they all went back to their compartment where they collected their trunks and Rose composed herself.

As she jumped off the train and grabbed her trunk off the stair she turned and there stood her family; the Weasleys and Potters. Plastering a fake smile upon her face she was absorbed into her family and before she could even talk to Albus they apparated to their home and she went up to her bedroom and claiming to bed tired cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N **omgomgomg I'm so sorry about the incredibly long awaited update. I tried writing this chapter so many times and in the end I finally finished. Please review and I promise to try and update as quickly as possible; I was going to update last Sunday but on Saturday I got so badly burnt and my Aunty came over that I was too tired to try.

love to all  
kathrynjoy xx


	9. say you love me

**Chapter eight.**

Ginny Weasley couldn't even begin to control the overwhelming happiness that took over her body as she lay on the bed, the goo covering her flat stomach and the love of her life beaming as her held her hand. Sitting on the two other chairs were Hermione and Ronald Weasley, the only two people she would have dreamed to have present besides her husband, as she beamed at the grey dot on the Muggle computer screen that was hers.

They four of them were alone in the pink wallpapered room that had pure white marble floors, one curtain-less window, the bed, for blue hospital seats and computer. Ginny had her long red hair pulled up into a loose bun and free strands tickled her face, her soft pink lips stretched into a large smile showing them her white straight teeth. She wore a white singlet she had opted for the occasion (that was pulled up to top of her tummy region) her dark blue designer jeans (not visible beneath the blanket) and gladiator sandals she had seen in a muggle shoe store a week ago.

Harry and Ron wore faded jeans and rugby jerseys, both of them smiling at the delight of having a new child added to their every growing family. Hermione wore a champagne pink colored dress that had platted straps, a tight upper torso section and a flowing skirt that hung from the bottom of the tight section and came to about mid thigh. She too was smiling, and her left hand rested upon her bloated tummy while her right held her spouse's, her soul mate's strong and loving hand.

"This is so amazing. Congratulations! Okay well now is a better time as any to break some happy news to you, I'm pregnant. Four months now!" Hermione exclaimed, she bounced in her seat with such excitement.

"Careful honey and we know. We have had three other kids. I _do _know the symptoms; but congrats!" Ginny beamed; Hermione was always so strong and deep in thought, right now she could just see the thoughts of their kids running around laughing and prancing together the way Hugo and Lily, Rose and Albus did.

Hermione blushed. "I didn't want to tell anyone in case… in case what happened to you last time happened to me."

All four of them fell immediately silent. No one ever mentioned it. Period. Ginny could remember the pain, clutching Rose and Victoire's hands on her kitchen floor as she felt incredible dead weight attempt to slip out of her; Teddy running to the fireplace and reappearing minutes later with her mother.

Harry could remember how he couldn't even hear the words of sympathy the doctor told them over the loudness of Ginny's painful cries of sorrow. He just sat there. Oblivious to his surroundings; that was the day he lost his baby girl. Of coarse Ginny didn't know it was a girl, she hadn't wanted to know. Harry was just happy that she didn't loose too much blood…

They sat in a moment of solemn as they let the memories wash over them; they were only bought back to reality when the muggle entered the room with their tape and photos. Fifteen minutes late they were in both their cars and driving to King's cross station to pick up their gifts to the world.

*

Albus jumped off the train and he was immediately brought into warm loving arms; the smell of lavender and pinewood wafted through his nose and he smiled and his mother chuckled. Harry ruffled his hair as they stood surrounded by laughing and smiling people, all in great happiness school was over and glad to see their family again.

"We got some news," Ginny announced as they watched their cousins disapparate; Rose's fake smile only obvious to the cousins.

"Oo, what?" Lily inquired, her red hair hung messily around her chest, her brown eyes sparkled with content.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny happily cried, Harry whom was standing having a polite conversation with James, inquiring about his love-life, snaked a warm hand around his wife's waist and pecked her cheek.

Lily bounced with excitement and squealed. She looked like a small child at Christmas, her red locks swinging gracefully and if you were too admire her from a distance you would have to muster up all the strength you had to not run over to her and pull her into a long passionate kiss.

It was about ten minutes later (after Lily had made Ginny show her the ultrasounds and tell her all about it) when they realized that there were only two families left on the platform.

The group of four blondes stood watching the happily family and Draco smiled at them. Ginny walked over to them and met Astoria half-way and hugged, they broke apart and Ginny said something before they hugged again.

Kane Malfoy was animatedly playing with a Galleon and Draco stood tall as he gave the thumbs-up to Harry. Scorpius Malfoy was the only person on the platform not smiling. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and his longer then normal hair hung in his eyes. His lip was twitching and after a while he used the back of his hand to wipe his nose.

James nudged Albus and pointed at the sorrowful Teenager; no one was paying attention to them, Harry and Draco had walked over to their wives where all four of them were talking and asking about their well beings. The two boys watched him.

"_What did he say to you when you and Fred followed him?"_ James whispered. He was angry; how dare he hurt Rose. Rose, the strong, upheld woman she was sobbed into him fifteen minutes earlier because of that boy. No one would ever harm her again.

"_He… well he punched a wall, kicked a chair and then cried. He didn't say anything but her looked like if we had tried to speak to him he would have cursed my precious jewels away. Poor thing, do you know what happened?_" Albus just stood there beside his father's look alike, staring at his best friend with confused emotions. What was the cause of this? Rose and Scorpius were soul mates, everyone knew, how could he hurt her so bad like this?

"_Nope, ask Lily." _

All of the platform was unaware of Lily's absence. In fact they had no idea she was listening to their conversation under the invisibility cloak waiting for her family to notice her absence.

"Merlin, it's about bloody time, I was wondering when my family would notice," her disembodied voice sounded. Albus jumped and looked around while James chuckled and searched for her.

"Well then Lily, why did this happen?" James asked; he looked very pleased of his sister; a prank like this didn't seem something like the innocent person that she was, would do.

She stood invisible under the cloak, a smirk playing on her lips but realizing her triumph was invisible to them, pulled the cloak off and tapped Albus on the shoulder.

Albus jumped three feet into the air, and went white while his siblings roared with laughter.

"Lily. I believe you were about to tell us why they fought?" Albus stated coldly.

"Some incredibly attractive Slytherin git kissed her and she thought it was Scorpius and then Scorpius saw and reacted. You know the rest," she stated, without a care in the world; she stood their, facing her brothers twiddling her red hair and humming a tune by the old band the weird sisters.

Their reactions were priceless. In time they yelled out in disbelief and they just stared at Lily; their shouts had attracted the parent's attentions and Harry and Ginny dismissed themselves agreeing to catch up, and paced over to their children.

"Care to explain?" Harry asked to no avail. Albus and James just gaped at Lily whom still hummed the tune 'can you fly like a hippogriff' and Ginny frowned, her hand holding Harry's. Ginny waved a hand in front of her sons faces but they just stood there. Harry nudged Lily who jumped and smiled.

"Don't worry, they're fine. Lets go," Lily reassured; she grabbed her brothers hands and lead her parents to the barrier that was the entrance to platform 9 ¾. Harry and Ginny just looked at one another and followed her lead. The car journey was a long and silent one through the green country towards Godrics Hollow. After an hour of silence they pulled up to their quaint cottage and James and Albus still in shock just walked inside and continued through to James' room.

James' room was a golden and red colored tastefully decorated room. Moving pictures of friends, family, happy moments and legends were scattered around his heavily packed bookshelf, his dresser and his desk. Upon reaching his room he dumped his trunk on the ground and stretched out onto his scarlet blanket and huffed. Albus who had left his trunk near the door sat on the golden-painted chair under the matching desk.

"Poor Rose."

"They'll be okay. They _have _to be."

**A/N **I'm incredibly sorry about the delay and the boringness of this chapter but my flow was broken because a power failure killed my computer and so I lost my previously typed up version so I decided to cut this one short. Also I've been hectic with work and my friends and what with Christmas shopping and studying I was exhausted- I've taken to reading other people's FanFics and at the moment I am reading Pride and Prejudiced. Hopefully inspiration will strike.

P.S I am sorry about the poor quality- truly.

Review me? I am loosing inspiration.

Love to all x


	10. party til the night turns dark

**Chapter nine.**

_Tap tap tap._

"Go away," grumbled Rose, who proceeded to roll over and cover her head with her pillow.

_Tap tap tap._

"Ten more minutes!" Rose pleaded, rolling over and squinting around her room. The source of the noise visible behind the curtains that flew in the wind from the open window; A tawny brown owl was perched on the window sill pecking the window, in it's beak a large package and letter hung from the sky blue ribbon. Groaning she heaved herself up and trooped over to the window, stroked the birds head and took the package from the owl.

_Happy Birthday,_

_I love you_

The letter was not signed. The color of the ink was charmed to match the color of the ribbon that Rose loosely used to tie her hair up with and then took the parcel and letter back to bed. She sat cross legged as she carefully opened the gift, making sure not to tear the patterned silver paper.

The box was an over sized ring bow and it was the same shade of silver and the wrapping paper. Pricing the lid open with her shaking hands, she audibly gasped. It was beautiful. The tiara (definitely goblin made) was encrusted with aquamarine diamonds that delicately lined the small tiara. It was shaped similar to a head band, not making a full circle and thin white gold wound its way around the front; it was simple but extremely beautiful. A single tear ran down her face when she thought of _who_ could have been the giver. She hadn't spoken to Scorpius since the train.

Well that wasn't the truth. She had owled him but to no avail. He wouldn't hear it, and if she were in his position she wouldn't want to hear it either. The holidays were drawing to a close and then she would speak to him.

"Rosie! Quick! They're here!" her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts. Groaning she got off the bed and slouched into their kitchen where a yellow letter was laying on the bench waiting for her next to a pile of presents.

Too tired to even reply to her family's 'happy birthdays' and 'good mornings' she just opened the letter and after skimming it took a very noticeably double take and a pleased smile crossed her lips.

* * *

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

_ Pass grades: Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A) _

_Fail grades: Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T) _

ROSE GINNY WEASLEY HAS ACHIEVED:

_Ancient Runes: O  
Astronomy: E  
Care of magical creatures: E  
Charms: O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: A  
Muggle Studies: O  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: O_

_

* * *

_

"Whoa, I did well," Rose said, taking a seat at the table and handing the letter to her mother. "No fails."

"Good girl. See, I told you you had your mother's brains. Open your gifts," said a very tired looking Ron. Beneath his eyes were dark bags and he still had sleep in his eyes. He watched amusedly though, while Rose opened her presents: A sneakoscope, a muggle book store gift voucher, chocolate frogs, a hand knitted scarf and gloves, ten galleons and a copy of _Wizards and How to Charm Them_ (complements to Albus and James). More were to be expected at the burrow that night since _all _her family was going to be there.

She thanked her parents and retreated up the stairs to ready herself for the nights events.

* * *

"Master Scorpius, Mistress wants you ready within the hour; you are invited to Miss Rose Weasley's sixteenth birthday party this evening," Mittens the manor's house-elf, informed the blonde who had positioned himself on a chair beneath the door-sized window.

"Thank you Mittens, prepare my bath please?" the boy replied.

The elf nodded, causing its ears as big as bats wings to flap; as it retreated to the master bathroom Scorpius chucked his pillow that he had been hugging on the ground in rage – _Rose! Filthy little traitor!_ Heaving himself out of his cream colored seat he walked towards the sounds of the running water removing his pieces of clothing one by one and dropping them on the ground; the blackness of his clothes contrasted quite well with the light neutral tones of his bedroom that was the size of his entire dorm at Hogwarts.

He hummed a soft tune as he exfoliated his pale white skin, picking up bubbles and throwing them where he pleased. He tried to relive the way he thought back when he was young, before girlfriends and responsibilities, when he could run around as if he were a puppy and come home covered in mud, no one would judge. To be in that state of mind brought no pain, no suffering and no Slytherins.

"Time to exit the bath, sir," Mittens interrupted his musing, speaking from the open doorway. "Mistress chose app-appr-appropriate clothing for the evening."

He didn't reply as he reluctantly left the tub and changed. Within the hour shockingly he was ready and was in fact waiting for his parents before the fire. The arrived, Astoria was wearing a peach colored summer frock and Draco was wearing trousers and a white dress shirt that was untucked and had the first two buttons undone. The family flooed to the already crowded burrow and retreated to the garden to find a miraculous sight.

The trees were all magicked to have the leaves change colors at random to the mood around them, at the moment it was gold with the odd orange leaf. There were white round tables scattered around the courtyard and that a low picket fence matching the color of the table. A space to dance was cleared and a Muggle contraption that had party music playing from it, people were dancing to the 'techno' music and smiles were all round.

Rose Weasley was in the middle of the floor in a high waisted skirt and singlet dancing with a huge smile plastered across her face. She was dancing with Louis, Liam and Hugo who were also laughing, hosting skinny leg jeans and surfy tee shirts. Her waist long hair was out in ringlets, swishing and bouncing to the beat of the bass.

Scorpius just stood stock-still watching her from the steps leading into the food covered kitchen. He watched her twirling and laughing and he wondered how she could not give a damn about him; how could she forget what they had in a matter of three weeks? She just smiles and dances without a care in the world…

"It wasn't her fault," she whispered, also staring at the Red haired beauty.

"How can you say that, Lily? She just let that _pig_ do-do _that_. She didn't even explain herself," he spat out, looking down at the youngest Potter, his face full of disgust. One of the leaves turned black.

"You ran off without letting her explain!" Lily cried, her hands found her hips and she stood in her mini-skirt in a strong posture.

Rose, unknown to the two, was no longer smiling. She saw the pair arguing and slipped away from the dance floor and sat down at a table across from Tim, her back to them. A tear slipped through from her eye- Scorpius did care, and Lily was defending her family with an air of purity about her.

"She shoved her tongue down another guys throat!"

Most of the party had caught on to the argument striking up between the two and Hugo walked up to Lily and stood beside her. "What's up?"

"Nothing," replied Scorpius, stalking past him and jumping over the picket fence and then broke into a run, he past the broom shed and kept on running into a paddock and beyond.

"Scorpius!" hissed Lily. "Albus, go after him!"

"Why me?" he replied stubbornly.

"I'll go," Rose sighed, not even Tim had seen her presence, and jumped at the sound of her voice. She stood up and kicked off her high heels, picked them up in one hand, and followed him the way he came in a brisk walk. Once she reached the broom shed though, she stopped to retrieve her Nimbus 2008 and flew side seated quite fast after him.

The party took a while to register what was going on. Eventually it settled and the green and blue leaves returned to their earlier golden color. The dancing continued and after an hour the two still hadn't arrived.

* * *

The field was plain, it was marked by a barbed wire fence and over-grown grass. Scorpius sat beside a dirty puddle throwing pebbles into it when Rose finally found him. He looked shocking- he had mud all over his previously white shirt and his pants were torn and his shoes missing. His legs were bent out in front of him and a look of rage upon his face.

Rose hovered on the broom silently for a moment watching him. She slipped of the broom and holding it in her left hand, her shoes in her right, she approached him. Faint party music could be heard from the distance, but from the sad young boy before her came heavy breathing and unrecognizable words muttered under his breath. Running out of pebbles her proceeded to pull out the dead grass and break sticks.

Rose look a step forward and when she spoke she hadn't realized how quiet it actually was. "You Jane, Me Tarzan."

"Rose? What do you want?" he asked, happy at first but then disgust clung to his voice.

She walked forward and took a seat beside him on the ground facing the rippled puddle. "Remember when we saw that movie at the drive-ins? That was one of my favorite nights- because I was with _you_."

"Why did you kiss him? Honestly," he whispered, he had turned to face her, his big silver eyes piercing hers, entering her very soul.

"He kissed _me. _Honestly, I thought it was you," she too whispered, watching his soul as much as he did hers. This was something that had drawn them to one another, being able to enter that realm of intimacy and friendship brought forth such strong feelings how could they have resisted?

"How did you think I felt? Seeing the person I love showing a _Slytherin _of all people, the same amount of affection I thought you had for me."

"I love you, much much more than could ever be put into an amount of words. I'm Heathcliffe and your Catherine, I'm Romeo and your Juliet, I'm Jane and your Mr. Bingley. The authors of those novels must have been able to witness an emotion so strong that not even they could attempt to put it into words, they witnessed us. My patronus is a Sow, yours the Boar. We _match._ See: _Expecto Patronum_!"

A silvery bear erupted from the tip of Rose's wand and it stood on it's hind legs and watched the paddock. Light illuminated the field and Scorpius couldn't help noticing the way it reflected in Rose's eyes; they sparkled like diamonds.

Unable to control himself his hands found the soft texture of her skin and he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that reminded him of the way Jane Austen described every bit of detail in all of her works. His lips moved effortlessly along hers as she tried hard to get as close to him as possible; one of her arms was around his waist and the other tugged in his hair.

Soon Scorpius had removed his hands from her face and pulled her onto his lap, trying with all his might to close the ever so big feeling gap between them- the gap that had separated them from each other for so long.

They returned to the party twenty minutes later, lips swollen and hands grasped together. Everyone chanted the chorus of 'happy birthday' all out of sync and off key, Albus stood before the fifty or so people attempting to conduct them- failing miserably. Hermione (heavily pregnant now) levitated a big chocolate cake in front of her and by the end of the night everyone left with chocolate covered faces and fully bellies.

* * *

The Chair hit the wall rather spontaneously as a loud roar was made from the graying man who had previously been sitting in front of the fire in the darkened room when a cowering young woman entered the room to inform him Eleanor Malfoy had made a full recovery.

"The Malfoys are our biggest threat Cassi! After we finish them we have to rid the world of all Potters and Weasleys – who is the one responsible for not cursing her hard enough?" the man directed his question to his servant; Cassiopeia Lestrange was wild alike her mother who died fighting for what she believed in. her father a whore, sleeping with many woman once she died and now all he had left to show of his soul mate was a servant, whom he had given to the man in hope of living another day. He didn't.

"R-Rodolphus father," she whispered from her drity corner. Even if such a horrid person was threatening to kill her cousins, even If he made her do things any person would try to advoid, even if he beat her he was her father. She didn't know any better, and had no inkling that he was in no way related to her. He raised her, clothed her and gave her a roof over her head – in his eyes that's as good as it gets.

"Summon him to me immediately. Tell him to leave his wand with you," he chuckled, face the fire and he clenched his fists and locked his jaw, the battle scars upon his body appeared minor in the dim lighting.

"Of course."

**A/N **h t t p : / / w w w .borntowear . co .uk/images/Victoria_tiara_for a visual of what i imagined the tiara as.


	11. IMPORTANT

Okay so I love you all for following me through this journey but I have decided I am not writing this story anymore. BUT I have decided to write another RoseXScorpius fanfic, this one I guarantee will be more organized. I have written two chapters by hand and I am writing them on the computer as you read this. It might be boring at first because I have to get back into the flow, but read and review and thank you to all my loyal people who have stuck with me. Oh and I have taken my best bits out of this story and I am going to incorporate them into this one. Not all of my best bits and they will not be exactly the same.


End file.
